


Unity

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, maulsoka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: Spoilers for S7 of TCW! Major SpoilersMaulSoka if you squint.In the Throne Room on Mandalore, Maul is close to pleading with the ex-Jedi in front of him.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, second ever Ahsoka fic! This one centres on Darth Maul and has major spoilers for S7 of TCW. You have been warned.

Maul eyed the ex-Jedi in front of him carefully. They weren’t too different when everything was said and done; when it came to the end and everything was stripped away they were far more similar than she would ever care to admit. He rolled his neck, letting out a quiet sigh. “Join me. Help me defeat Sidious and we can both be free.” He said, unable to hide the desperation in his voice. They were so close to everything falling apart, surely she could see that?

Their world was changing and making less room for them to live in it. They had both been taken from their families when they were young, trained by masters to be nothing more than tools in their wars. She had always been a soldier, never a peacekeeper, never anything more than what the clones were bred for. She was a slave just as much as he had been, just as her beloved squadron had been. The fate of the war could change, the Force had guided him here to Mandalore for that purpose. He was certain of it now. He would kill the Apprentice and then the Master and they could be free. 

“Never.”

Her reply was like a physical attack, knocking him back a couple of paces. They could be free and she was throwing it all away, and for what, the Jedi who had already fallen and turned on them? “Please. There will be space for you in the new world. We will bring about a new peace.” He didn’t care that he was almost pleading now. He had lost so much already, his brother was dead and he didn’t have an apprentice any longer, his family on Dathomir too distant and most likely dead too. She could escape this with him, she was talented enough, and they could establish a new order. There would be no light side triumphing, it would be the way it should have been for centuries now. They would balance the Force and take down a dictator at the same time.

There. A step forward. 

And another.

And suddenly she was in front of him when the window crashed. Shards of glass flew past their faces, the stench of whatever explosives the Mandalorians had chosen to use creeping in. “Come with me,” his eyes never left hers, even when he felt her hand take his, “We can save some of them.” His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper but he knew she would hear. He didn’t care about them, why should he? Most of the Jedi had tried to kill him, and a couple had almost succeeded. But she did, and he would do it for her. 

Their world had always been filled with war and explosions, but he could give her a future without that. One he would have wanted for himself if he had been younger. One Savage should have seen. There would be no more slaves to Masters who didn’t understand what they were taking. They would finally be free.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene, especially the look on Maul's face and the way the window smashed between them gave me the inspiration for this fic. I would love to have seen more of Maul knowing but also knowing he's unable to stop Order 66 from happening.  
> Please r&r, I'd love to know what you guys think.


End file.
